


the safest place to fall

by nox_noctis



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, So Married, chubby!yuuri, whipped!viktor, write the fic you wish to see in this world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nox_noctis/pseuds/nox_noctis
Summary: After a long and grueling day of practice, Yuuri is exhausted. He proceeds to fall asleep in Viktor’s lap. Cuddles ensue.(Or: Viktor is whipped for his husband.)





	the safest place to fall

**Author's Note:**

> i was sad so i wrote four pages of pure fluff
> 
> sue me
> 
> [tumblr](https://sailingthestars.tumblr.com)  
> the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0jNt1xhXoD5hIjT5PWdYQv?si=0ZaZNSMsS5-CsfznIFDVHQ</p>%0A<p>) that accompanies this fic  
> [submit a request](https://goo.gl/forms/1Gqz4QPADhiHa55A3)  
>    
> **translations**  
>  могу ли я остаться таким навсегда? (russian) - can i stay like this forever?
> 
> solnyshko (russian) - my sun
> 
> lubov moya (russian) - my love
> 
> 私と一緒にいてください (japanese) - please stay with me

The sun was setting in St. Petersburg.

The light falling through windows was stained in shades of tangerine and rose. It streamed down in rays, reaching into the living room where Viktor and Yuuri sat curled up on the couch. Dinner, a delicious stir fry, was done, the dishes were clean and dry, and Makkachin was fed.

Practice has been exhausting and grueling. Viktor was an excellent coach, demanding yet kind. Yuuri had been doing jump drills until he thought his legs might fall off. They had walked home together, hand in hand. It was late summer and the temperatures were pleasant. Flowers bloomed along the sidewalk. A gentle breeze kissed their faces. It was a leisurely night, slow and unhurried. All the time in the world laid ahead. Moments of domestic bliss, soft kisses and movie nights. Late night drives and shared baths. Evening walks with Makka and dinners out. They were finally home. 

A Russian romance drama played on the television. Yuuri was slowly picking up bits and pieces of the language, but Viktor still translated in whispers, his native tongue rolling off in smooth and melodic utterances. 

Yuuri had shifted on the couch to put his head on Viktor's lap.

He was exhausted. The events of the day catching up with him, making his body feel like dead weight and his mind clouded in drowsiness. The pull of sleep was irresistible, his eyelids fluttered closed. He was here with the love of his life, surrounded by warmth from Viktor, Makka, and the soft blankets that envelop them. The cadences from Viktor’s calming voice lulled him deeper into the depths. He yawned, body curling up. He rubbed his face against the soft fabric of Viktor’s sweatpants, seeking out the warmth of his body. Yuuri’s legs tucked up, shaping himself into a little ball supported by Viktor.

Viktor notices Yuuri drifting off into sleep. He looks so peaceful, jet-black eyelashes against his cheek and fluffy hair sticking up. He’s still wearing glasses, they’ve managed to worm their way up his face and are pressing up against his forehead.

Viktor looks with a reverent smile down at the stunning man splayed across his lap. He nimbly removes the glasses from Yuuri’s face, folds them, and sets them down on the coffee table.

Viktor smiles to himself again. Yuuri looks so adorable and cuddly. He knows that Yuuri is self-conscious, but _God_ he was just so beautiful. Why couldn't Yuuri see that? From the beauty of his eyes, the color of rich hot chocolate to the tips of his toes, Viktor loved every inch. Personally, Viktor found Yuuri stunning with a bit more softness on his body. The curves of his torso and ass became exaggerated and his thighs could kill. That didn’t even factor in the most important part, the absolute wonderfulness that made up Yuuri. His shy, blushing, heart of gold. How did Viktor get this lucky? He simply wasn’t sure. All he knew was that he had to thank his lucky stars.

As he sat lost in thought, Viktor carded his hand through Yuuri’s raven locks. Yuuri stirred slightly, his eyes opening. The lights above reflected onto his irises, making it seem as though galaxies emanated from his eyes. Viktor’s heart squeezed inside his chest. Yuuri yawned again, shifting his face to press into the softness of Viktor’s henley. 

Viktor stares down, wondering if he blinked too slowly, Yuuri might disappear. It’s like a dream, one that you never want to wake up from.

He leans down to press a gentle kiss on Yuuri’s forehead. 

могу ли я остаться таким навсегда?

“Solnyshko, It’s time for bed.”

“Mmmmm” Yuuri mumbles and groans, his sleep addled brain not fully processing. 

“Come on darling, let’s get you tucked in.”

“No”, Yuuri mumbles, drawing out the last letter into some sort of plea.

Viktor is resolute. He gently peels back the blanket, exposing a little ball of Yuuri. 

He scoops Yuuri into his arms -- one under his knees and the other wrapped around his shoulders -- and lifts him into the air with care. 

Yuuri decides to wrap his arms around Viktor’s neck, hugging him. He nuzzles his face into the crook of Viktor’s shoulder. Viktor’s heart beats a little faster. Even after many nights spent together, Yuuri still makes him feel like a teenager in love. 

He moves from the living area, passing into the bedroom. Makkachin trails behind, looking expectantly for belly rubs. 

Yuuri still is cuddled up against Viktor’s chest. When they reach the bed, he seems reluctant to let go. Viktor attempts to set him down on top of the covers, but his arms remain looped around Viktor.

“Sweetheart, you need to let go.”

Yuuri groans in protest, complaining about the loss of contact and warmth.

“I’ll be right back lubov moya.”

Viktor stands. He’s wearing sweats, but still has a few things left to do before succumbing to sleep. Attempting to get Yuuri to hold a toothbrush would be a futile cause, Viktor decides. He shucks his henley over his shoulders without circumstance and stretches. He forgoes his extensive skincare routine in favor of cuddles. 

He returns to the bed, observing how Yuuri has resumed curling into a ball. 

“Yuuri, do you want to get under the covers?”

Yuuri lets out a sleep-drunk giggle. 

Viktor takes that as a yes.

He tugs down the blankets and gently lifts Yuuri again only to place him down onto the mattress, light as a feather. He shifts around seeking a comfortable place to fall and rest. He reaches a hand out seeking Viktor and smiles.

Viktor thinks that smile should be illegal. It’s too precious for this world. 

He looks up at Viktor like he hung the stars. Viktor would have hung the stars if Yuuri only asked. 

With surprising coherency for being half asleep, Yuuri whispers “私と一緒にいてください”.

“English?”, Viktor asks.

Yuuri only giggles again, a smile lighting up his eyes. Viktor supposes it will have to remain a mystery. 

Viktor lays down and immediately Yuuri wiggles closer, seeking the warmth and comfort that Viktor brings. 

Viktor rolls Yuuri closer, wrapping one arm around his lover and the other supports underneath his neck. 

Viktor leans over to kiss Yuuri’s forehead. He presses his lips to the shell of his ear and kisses softly and slowly down Yuuri’s neck. Viktor traces patterns with his fingertips across the soft curves of his stomach.

He moves that hand up, trailing along Yuuri’s strong yet graceful arms. He reaches for Yuuri’s hair and runs his fingers through the soft strands. He scratches soothing circles into Yuuri’s scalp and he can feel Yuuri’s breathing deepen, heading closer towards deep sleep. 

Their legs tangled together, bodies wrapped tightly, seeking mutual comfort. Viktor pulls Yuuri even closer and the last of his kisses fall on Yuuri’s temple and the tip on his nose, finally reaching his pillowy lips. 

Viktor can smell Yuuri’s scent, vanilla and cinnamon, at the nape of his neck. It’s soothing and smells like home. Yuuri is his home now. 

Viktor’s life pivoted on its axis as soon as a very drunk and very stunning Japanese boy fell into his arms. Now Viktor can’t imagine life any other way. 

They fall asleep like that, wrapped together, unable to stand being apart. Two souls blending together. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> [tumblr](https://sailingthestars.tumblr.com)  
> the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0jNt1xhXoD5hIjT5PWdYQv?si=0ZaZNSMsS5-CsfznIFDVHQ</p>%0A<p>) that accompanies this fic  
> [submit a request](https://goo.gl/forms/1Gqz4QPADhiHa55A3)  
> 
> 
> **translations**  
>  могу ли я остаться таким навсегда? (russian) - can i stay like this forever?
> 
> solnyshko (russian) - my sun
> 
> lubov moya (russian) - my love
> 
> 私と一緒にいてください (japanese) - please stay with me


End file.
